human
by ghost killer25
Summary: Jayson was the pinnacle of survival he had killed every infected he came across just to survive, until he came to mercy hospital were he met a curious infected, the only one he couldn't kill
1. Chapter 1

?:"well i don't know when it happened, but as it was things were bad enough, terrorist threats left and right, gas prices through the roof and infighting in countries around the world, so nobody was surprised when an outbreak of flu happened but nobody could stop what happened next…..i was making my way to mercy hospital, a evacuation center right in the middle of my hometown, it was about the only landmark we had and the site of patient zero, this poor fucker had came down with some bit of flu, but what was the worst is that it turned anyone who came in contact with blood,spit,or the odd airborne spores,well that was sort of normal but what it did to them was not, the symptoms were fever, chills, delirium, and a craving for human flesh….yeah i couldn't believe it myself ether literal zombies… but after a few weeks the whole city,the whole world was wrought with this new infection and with it new mutations, from reading the journals of other survivors i have found zombies that would even be called nightmarish, a hulking zombie the size of a minivan and can throw said minivan, a zombie that can hop,skip,leap from roof to roof only to come down on a human to rip him to shreds, all deadly, none human, what the infection did was targets important organs and then turns them into sludge, then it hits the brain, turning off all motor functions and leaving you a vegetable but after a few minutes you'll rise up a new man, a new zombie ready to spoon someone's brains out, but i digress on to mercy hospital"

(time lapse) 5 minutes

?:"shit(slams door shut)ok that was close, damm horde always coming right when you exit a building,(sigh of relief)well at least i'm here now easy wal-"

(crying)

?:"(thoughts)is that,in here…..shit"

(crying getting louder)

?:"(thought) shit shit she's getting closer,(reaches for his bat) damm its toast, well fuck, no weapons and shit out of luck"

(crying turns to growling)

?:"(thoughts)oh please no not that there's a nice bloody stake down the hall in the room marked fuck you"

(growling turns to screams of rage)

?:"no no no no no no no no n-"

(he finally comes face to face with the thing that caused so much fear, a witch, and not the potion throwing, broom riding, water melting witch but the zombie version, with razor sharp nails the size of a metal pole and a real anger problem)

?:"(he says one word before he passes out with fright)shit"

witch:"(thoughts) a human, he seems to still be alive…. Maybe he can help me get this chain off(she looks behind her to the counter were she was stuck to by a foot long chain, she doesn't remember how she got traped, all she reambers is some people exiting the room saying something about a church…. But oh yeah the human, he's passed out as far as i can tell, ha maybe from hearing about how scary witches are….well did i have to growl and get close to him well i could have left that out, but was i supposed to do say hey dude can you help me get this chain off and i'll let you get out off this room and then we call it even….well looks like i'm going to have to wait for him to wake up"

(time lapse) 1 minute

?:"(wakes up with a start)what i'm not dead(does a quick body check)i'm not bitten and i've got all my parts wh-"

(he gets cut off by the movement in the corner of the room, it's the witch and she is growling)

?:"(thoughts)fuck she must be sizing me up or waiting for the killing chance, well im not letting her"

(he does a quick scan of the room, finding a weapon or at least something to delay the inevitable, a microwave, a tv in the far corner, and a chain placed haphazardly near the witch...and the he remember the bolt cutters in his pack, it may be a crude weapon indeed but it will get the job done, he reaches for his pack only stopping when the witch moved,he had finally gotten the chain cutters when the witch got up from were she was and started walking/shuffling towards him)

?:"(he pulls the cutters the rest of the way towards him and lifts it above his head ready to bring it down over the witches)

(but she stops and just out of swinging distance….the witch looks at him cocking her head to the side like a dog would do, he now realizes the he probably looks dumb doing it, him, luging this big utility item over his head in an effort to use it as a makeshift hammer, but he doesn't care this is survival he'd use his own shoes as makeshift nunchucks if he'd have to but that was just ineffective now that he thought about it, a sound emanates from the witch that sounds like laughing or some sort of snickering, great even the witch thinks i look like a idiot, well she's about to find out that this utility item is heavy and deadly, he closes the distance and is about to bring the head of the cutter down when the witch falls on her ass and holds her hand up like she could block the blow,he doesn't care he was about halfway to breaking her head open when he heard something he never thought he'd hear, the witch chokes out a word that he managed to translate into)

Witch:"no"

(this made him stop, he in all his time never heard a infected talk not even a witch, his eyes only now meeting the witches he sees not rage not sadness but fear, this made him drop the makeshift cutter-hammer he only now realized that this witch wasn't some big evil that the infection may do eat humans but they have to, to survive like him, he had killed many of her kind just to get to the food store just for survival,he retreated into the corner of the room to think on this whole scene)


	2. Chapter 2

(now there may have been some confusion in the last one, i'm gonna start every chapter with a page from jason's journal to help break up what has happened before he met the witch and his thoughts, also it will be replaced sometimes with survivor journal pages as to get a look at how/why the infection started and ended, and it will hold references to the regular l4d universe if you look hard enough)

Journal entry 2:"this infection was new, the flu before it was you just came down with a bad cold, but this, this flu was different, it became epidemic by the fifth day but this epidemic couldn't be held back by washing your hands it was worse by the fourth day, it was airborne and patient zero was detained at mercy hospital, my hometown, but somehow it had spread to the neighboring towns and then on, it was already at new york by the third day and it has been 2 years before the start, so the whole world must be infected, luckily the humans that were immune set up camps, heck i even heard there was a survivor city in whispering oaks, i was going to make my way there but…..plans change, and thanks to changes i found something that may or may not help the human race."

(jayson was standing there confused, just a few minutes ago he was going to die, but here he is playing 20 questions with a zombie who could kind of make conversation)

Jayson:"how does the infection work is it airborne or contact"

(the witch looked at him in confusion, she did not know half the words this human was using, she looked at him in a confused manner and grunted)

jayson:"(thoughts)well what was i thinking its a zombie, its brain can't hold the cognitive functioning to talk in sentences, it's probably thinking about when it should kill me, just because it can say one word it doesn't make it human)

(moments passed, they shared awkward glances)

Witch:"h-help m-me"

(it was so sudden it took jayson by surprise, the smallest of sentences but the most jolting)

(the witch got his attention by growling, and then motiond with her head down to the chain keeping her in this room, she doesn't remember how she got here but she knows how she going to get out)

Jayson:"oh your suck here, well i guess i can help you, you leave me alone and i leave you alone when we meet again down the road and we call it even"

(the witch kind of understanding this nods her head followed by a grunt)

Jayson:"i'll guess that's a yes well(he reaches for the dropped bolt cutters and find where the chain connected to the counter, and with a little force the chain snapped)

(in the moment it took to blink the witch was up and out the door never looking back,jayson relieved that he was alone again got up to search this little employes lounge)

(time lapse) 3 minutes

(jayson closing the big metal door to the safe room said a silent goodbye to this sorta comfy lounge)

jayson:"(talking to self)well, patent zero here i come"

(jayson made his way through the corridors of the hospital coming to a big atrium, this had to be an atrium it had stair leading up to a second floor, there was this door leading to what can only be a little rest area, not needing a rest he passed by it, but as he passed it the door exploded outward and a charger came bowling through, this zombie was a real powerhouse it used its giant deformed arm as a type of battering ram and it wouldn't stop for anyone, only stoping when it has grabed someone to bash repedalphly into the ground, luckily jayson has dealt with them before, he dodge rolled out of the way, the charger stopped when it hit the far wall, it turned around mad at itself, letting out the angry mutterings that it known for and getting ready for another run at him, jayson took this time to take out his trusty m16 rifle, before the charger bolled into him knocking him into the wall and winding him, he still managed to aim and take fire at the charger as it was approaching, swiss cheesing it almost instantly, he put up the rifle, when a smoker exited the room and grabbed jaysons arm, he had only a few second to pull out his hunting knife and cut the tongue, he waited though for right when he was a few feet from the smokers flailing arms and cut his throat, the smokers corpse falling to the floor, jay cut its tongue freeing himself, but not before getting knocked over by a hididn hunter, he had dropped his knife during the scuffle so he was weaponless but not totally, the hunter had jumped on top of him effectively pinning him, that's when he balled up hit fist and punched him right in the jaw, the hunter loosened his grip on jayson and that's all he needed, he then let loose a stream of punches,the hunter stunned let go of jayson, he then remembered his training, he let the hunter try and claw at him but he grabbed his arm , hit his ribs and brought his palm up to connect to the hunters elbow effectively braking it and he throws the hunter away, it flew with a surprised yelp to hit a coffee table, jayson was not going to let it get him twice, he crossed the room to the hunter, it tried to strike out at him but he countered it and kicked the hunters head through the glass part of the coffee table, then he pulled the hunter to his feet grabbed his arm and kicked him repeatedly gut to ribs-ribs to gut until he was sure that the hunters insides were liquified, he brought the hunters head to his knee effectively killing it,he thought this was over but he took a glance at the door, the doorway was flooded with infected drawn by the noise and hungry for flesh, he knew he couldn't fight them all, he knew he would die, he even welcomed, time to finally see karen)

Jayson:"COME ON, BRING IT(he poses with his arms stretched out, ready for death)

(a scream of rage emanates from the back of the horde)

(ha a bit of a cliff hanger there well it's kind of needed seeing how jayson here needs a bit of luck to get out of this predicament


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor Journal entry 1:this infection seems to only target people with one x chromosome meaning females are at a higher risk of infection only, males and females who got a extra x chromosome while it is untested why this is important, but it is shown in the infection itself, have you ever seen a female hunter, tank, maybe a jockey, most of the so called "special infected" are inherently male being the only difference are the spitter,witch and the rare female boomer, but some off the most deadly mutations come from the females, the witches long claws, the spitters gaping mouth filled with acid, the female boomers vomit coating better than the male therefore sticking better to humans, however there are constant reports from other parts of the world saying different mutations have happened, the hunters could acutely go invisible,there are stories deep in siberia that there is a zombie that may not be "human" anymore it stands 12 feet and had armes that ended in three long sharpened bones and it would gut men that have grown accustomed to common infected maybe just a myth but the next helicopter i find i will use it to travel there an…..(dead)

(the sound was startling, even to the infected they started to flood into the room and started biting and clawing at jayson, he managed to fight off the few first contact infected but then they overcame him, he was pinned to the floor trapped by the infected, he opened up his shirt pocket to pull out the picture of karen, they had only been together for 3 weeks but he was going to propose to her by the 4th)

jayson:"(thoughts)i guess i get to see you again honey, just like what you said, meet you on the other side"

(but what jayson didn't know was that he was about to owe someone, again)

(it happened so suddenly the infected were tearing into jayson, and then the infected started to drop like flies, sliced open, then he was suddenly pulled from the ocean of infected out into the atrium)

(the witch had to save this human, she owed him after all, time to repay the favor, she dragged the human out of the horde, she then held tightly onto him and grunted out to the one leading this horde)

witch:"(grunting and growling)this human is mine!,if any of you want a piece you have to go through me"

(a lone hunter breaks from the horde, probably the leader)

hunter:"(grunting,yelping,growling)but that human has killed one of us and he attacked first, we eat humans, and he has to die"

(the witch hissed at the leader)

witch:"(hissing,growling)this human is mine, go away, or do i have to add your body to the pile(she flexes her claws in sight of all the infected to get her point across)

(the hunter stares confused, yelps and runs away followed by the horde)

(the witch looks down at jayson, he has some horrible wounds but he should be alright if she can get him to safety)

(time lapse) an hour

(the job was finally done, with some back breaking, pulling,picking up and using all her strength, she managed to get the human and his backpack into one of the rooms and make a crude barricade, and now she waits to see if he's going to perish from his wounds or become an infected or if he wakes up)

jayson:"(thoughts)well i'm dead ain't i, those infected chewed me up, im not an infected am i, all i see is total darkness, m-maybe this is what bieng an infected is like, you have zero control,well i guess this can't go any worse…(sound of disgust) what's worse than being a zombie, if i died then i could see karen, and if i lived then why can't i feel and see anything"

(then he realized that he must be exhausted...well more than normal, he fought off a horde, so he must be tired and he has been tearing through the hospital not even checking the survival caches so he must be, maybe a little nap will help(he goes to turn over to sleep but a explosion of pain inches all over his body)

(in that moment his eyes shoot open but get burned by the fluorescent light of the hospital rooms, it blindes him for a second, and he notices a witch sitting in the corner balled up against the wall, he goes to get up again but the pain shoots up through his body and he has no choice but to let out a whine of pain)

(the witch stirred from "sleep", had noticed the human had woken up, she crossed the room)

(jayson was about to lose it, two witches in one day and it just happens to be in the same room as him again)

(jason takes notice of the shackle the witch wore on her left leg…..wait it the witch from the lounge, the one he saved)

jayson:"(thoughts)wait she rescued me from the horde, but why?"

(the witch finally reached him and she grunted, then she realized that he might not understand what she was saying)

Jayson:"so you saved me, why?"

(the witch was searching for the word he had used when he saved her)

Witch:"o-owe m-me"

(the floodgates had cleared, she had saved jayson from the horde because he had freed her that night, he thought she wouldn't keep her promise, that the next time she would kill him, but she had kept the promise, maybe she wasn't all that bad)

(jayson works up the words to say thank you)

Jayson:"thank you"

(he even looked her in the eyes saying it, her eyes were different from the normal infected, theres were dead, glossed over by the infection, but hers were almost human, you could see her original eye color from before the infection)

(the witch took notice of the human staring at her, it was hard to tell what she was staring at but she felt something flair up from inside her, she couldn't tell what it was and she couldn't describe the feeling)

(jayson whent to get up, but the witch stopped him and laid him back down

Jayson:"what w-"

Witch:"h-hurt, y-you h-hurt"

Jayson:"yeah but this ain't nothing(he goes to get up but and immense pain shoots through his whole body, making him lay back down), ok yeah but i'm thirsty, i need the water bottle from my pack"

(the witch, somehow, knew what he was talking about, she crossed the room to where she had plopped down his heavy backpack and open the flap to get to his bottle, she re-crossed the room and handed it to the human)

(jayson took it with a thank you and downed nearly the whole bottle)

jayson:"(playing with the water bottle) you know your not like the other infected, most would have killed me or left me to die, but you. You kept your promise….why"

(they shared a silent glance at each other and held it for a somber minute)

Jayson:"well i guess you are more human than zombie(jokingly)welp im exhausted, don't eat me while i nap"

(the witch does know about sarcasm and he's too close to death to eat anyway, she wishes that she could joke like that but thanks to the infection it left her hard of talking, any way she goes to her corner of the room and curls up against the wall)

(time lapse) 2 hours

(jayson was confusled by what had happened that day, he had hoped that it was going to be a normal day but he had met a witch that was different from the rest, he had freed her then that leading to her saving him from a horde, it's like his luck had not ran out but had actually just gained momentum, even though the darkest part of him wanted to die in that atrium alone, just to see karen again, but this witch had risked her life to save him from that atrium,why,why,why he was concerned more with the why than the how, she did it to earn a favor, maybe to feel more human, well all these questions and he barely can get an answer from her as it is, well he can't think straight on a sleep deprived mind, so it's best to leave these questions unanswered until they resurface)

(so what do you guys think, i have been trying a couple different themes, that's why i wish fanfic net would allow a 3rd choice on themes, so then i could put adventure and angest and then on, but how did i do feel free to review and be ready for another chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

Jayson's journal entry 3:ok so i've had some questions on mind and no way to answer them seeing how the witch can't even carry on a (scratched out)(intelligent conversation,no makes me sound like an ass)lucid conversation, so my questions about the infection never get answered, on the witch though, the mutations that cause the rapid nail growth are asinine, if the human showed signs of witch mutations, they were not so obvious, i've read all sorts of journals and none of them hint the slightest at human-to-witch symptoms, all i know is the stuff i've seen, witches are semi intelligent(except the one i met)they are extremely deadly(someone give em a manicure)and seem to be territorial(scratched out drawing linking witches to lions)but the most weirdest part is there most creepiest factor, their constant crying and anger, it may be for a trap seeing how some survivors would take it for a little girl crying and investigate or as a mechanism to warn away humans,at any case it might not have a reason but it's worth mentioning, on the note of witches, the friendly one…..i couldn't get a name from her, she couldn't even tell me about how she got into that predicament in the lounge so her origins remain a mystery

(jayson was getting restless, he had always kept moving when he was ok, never staying in the safe rooms for long, why though, he could never put a reason to it, one minute it could be the zombies could find a way in to there might be another band of survivors traveling here, why he was worried about that though….he could never straight face answer it, he had been alone since...since karen died, he and karen were together, even up to the apocalypse they had survived together for 10 days, never making a kill unless they had to, though he didn't want to admit it he knew they weren't going to survive for 10 more, but by that 10th night, disaster had struck, they were making there way to another safe room, this time a raided convenience store, but heading there they stumbled across a infected nest, it was like kicking a hornet's nest, the infected swarmed out attacking anything moving, even them they had barely made it to the safe room when a hunter caught karen, as he was dragging her into the darkness, she said a word he never would have thought she would say "shoot me" he was hesitant at first but they had both seen what the infection had done, not something you would wish on your enemy even, he thought it would be better not to let her turn, he pulled out his pistol and shot karen, in the head, it was his first kill since the start of the apocalypse, he had shoot the woman he loved to save her form a fate worse than death, he knew that she understood, he knew his god understood but he still feels the guilt, what if he shot the hunter, what if he pried the hunters mouth open to save her, all these what ifs, he knew if he could go back he would probably have to do it again but it still can't stop him from wondering "can i have done it a different way" that's why he has a hate, no a malice for the hunters, in his apocalypse life he's put down 30 hunters total, but he knows that it won't bring karen back, he doesn't care though, to him karen's life was worth 100, so he'll never feel happy until 100 hunters meet their match and he'll use any means necessary to do it, even if he has to kill all of them with his bare hands, he was restless he new that, he had to get up and do something, his wounds had been open for the past hour, so he may have to clean it before it goes septic)

(jayson with all his strength, maged to sit up, even though this sent sharp and dull pains throughout his body, he knew he wasn't going to just walk over there, so he crawled, crouched walked and scooted over there to get to his pack)

(the witch took notice of the movement in the room, it was the human though trying to get to his bag, can humans sit still for more than an hour, well he is very energetic)

(the witch gets up and crosses the room, getting to the human in no time needed and she grabbed the human's arm to stop him)

Jayson:"seriously, i need to get to my backpack it got stuff i ne-"

(the witch cut him off by putting her hand up)

witch:"(points to jayson)h-hurt(points to self) he-help"

(jayson knowing he was beaten, leaned on the nearest wall and told the witch to get him his bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a roll of gauze, she not knowing what those are still went to search his pack, in his pack it was pandemonium, there were bullets and casings at the bottom, his sharp weapons were haphazardly thrown to one side, she was lucky to find a small red box marked "med tape", but finding a bottle was hard there were countless bottles at the bottom some marked, others un marked, there was also a weird smell emanating from one of the bottles, it burned her sensitive nose, she decided to grab this bottle and another bottle that was weirdly shaped and colored, then she closed the flap separating the world from his contents, she crossed the room to where he was sitting up against a wall, and dropped the contents into his lap)

jayson:"(picked up the funny bottle)ah so you do know what peroxide is"

(she cocked her head in confusion)

Jayson:"well nevertheless this will help, thanks, oh crap this shirt is toast, um do you think you could support me all the way to my bag"

(the witch looked at him, he looked like nine pounds of muscle, she had barely got him up here in the first place and all of her muscles now we're still screaming, she couldn't even drag his bag over here…...aha she crossed the room to a door that joined this room and the next, she remembered seeing a weird human contraption, maybe he can make heads or tails of what it is, it luckily had wheels that worked she rolled the…..what she could call a moving bed out the door and to the human)

Jayson:"what's that?,oh it's a gurney well that helps"

(jayson gets up, his body throbbing with dull followed by sharp pains, it stopping when he leans on the gurney, with it he managed to cross the room to his bag, after a few minutes of ruffling through his bag he found his replacement a white tank top he raded from a department store, suck it fast in furious i probably look better in white than dom did, he was about to discard with the damaged shirt when he realized the witch was watching him, he knows its stupid that he gets embarrassed by the fact that he's about to be shirtless in a room with a girl, even if she's a zombie, it must be dumb to any normal human, but seeing how only karen was supposed to see him shirtless, it kind of makes it weird to get shirtless in front of another girl, well she's a zombie so maybe she don't get "happy" when she sees a guy shirtless, now he's no dwayne johnson or hugh jackman, but in an apocalypse, a ripped man is a hot man, great now he's sounding like a pillock, even if she were human…..she's not interested in him, he can tell, heck he don't even know her name and if he did he…..no he's not falling for her, she may be cute but(he takes notice that he's staring at her)no stop im not falling for her, though(he puts his eyes on the witch, then realizing his sight is going towards the witches "hindquarters" )shit, n-no i will not…. Is it hot in here or is it just me)

(the witch snapped off, she was daydreaming again, well it was about the only thing she could do since the infected can't sleep, she then notices the human staring at her, he looked nervous, his face was red and he was sweating like crazy,she decided to grunt loudly to snap him out of it"

jayson:"(snapped out of it)oh sorry i've got a proposition, um could you please turn around, i kind of would feel better if you don't stare" 

(the witch was confuse, why does she have to, well it must be a weird human thing, she obliged and turned around, but got curious a few minutes later, she decided to peek a little, she was surpisesed when she turned, the humans body was thinly covered with the maritel… gauze i think he called it, but she saw deep scars peking out from under the material, they were not from the horde but probably form the countless adventures he's had, they were from hunters, she could tell from the style, the hunters nails are rough and jagged and they get caught on skin easily it makes a tearing cut not a eged cut, these scars were from hunters tearing chunks off of his skin, she also takes note of his tone, he was muscular, his muscles rippled when he went to put the shirt on, seeing this she felt something coursing it way through her body, the same feeling that she felt when his gaze met hers, it was this burning feeling, she felt it in her body and it inched it's way to her face, in no time flat her whole face was burning, it did not hurt but this feeling she could not explain it happen a lot lately….ever since meeting the human)

Jayson:"ok, you can turn around now"

(the witch turned around, but jayson saw she was blushing, dame she must have peeked, but why does she find me hot, duh stupid its because your ripped and as karen always said "you have the looks of a movie star" and the brains of one to, he should have known that she would peek, he should have head into the next room and changed, well can't do nothing now, better just what out this pain)

(he grabbed his bag and crossed the room, he couldn't sleep so maybe he can organize a bit, the witch followed behind and sat down a few meter from him)

jayson:"(while ruffaling through his bag)you know i never got your name"

(the witch looked up at him)

jayson:"(he shared this stare)you know, so i can stop calling you the witch"

(the witch had never thought of that,she strained her mind trying to hold onto a memory of her name, then a name came to her and to her lips)

Witch:"e-emma"

(jayson was surprised she knew her name, but not too surprised)

jayson:"well(puts out hand) nice to meet you emma"

(the witch had kind of remembered what this gesture meant, she grabbed his hand(being mindful of the claws) and moved it up and down, she noticed, the pulse running though his hands, the warmth of his fingers, it must be good to be alive, she also saw the sincerity in his eyes that's what made her knew, this human was a good person)

Jayson:"my names jayson or if you have trouble it's jay"

(emma now can put a name to the mysterious human, jayson, it felt good to say that name, the hum- jayson now trusted her)

Jayson:"ok emma i'm really tired, so if you could just move over"

(the witch knew what he meant and got up to go to her her corner before getting stopped by jayson)

Jayson:"you know, you don't have to go over to that corner, i do have a extra sleeping bag in my pack, and i don't mind a little company from time to time"

(emma felt that strange feeling again, but before it could make its way to her face she accepted the bag and curled up next(but not too close)to jayson for the night)

(ok guys this is done, but i want to give a shout out to maxiwilliam, he(or she, i never know) is my first ever follower, i just got to say i started out, thinking that views were the only thing i'm going to get, and they are still good, i mean 92 people at least glanced at it, but this is my first follower, this puts in perspective for me that i did well as a writer and i will keep making more, to sum up thank you maxiwilliam for following and be ready for more human or grimtale if you guys want it )


	5. Chapter 5

Jayson"s journal entry 5:man i've been stuck in this room for 3 weeks, but in all that time i've found out a good bit about my friend(scratched out)(is she really my friend?), she worked here, i've been sifting through a few of the cabinets and found a nurse card, it reads exactly

Name:callahan,emma

Station:infectious diseases

Address:032 mercy street, fairfield pennsylvania

Now at least i know her last name and that she lived near here, i get steamed when i read her station, infectious diseases, she could have been alright if she had another station but no she was right here in this hospital, probably taking care of PZ and that's how she got infected,(i should probably stop getting mad, emma noticed me writing furiously), well on the case of emma, i have been helping her relearn speech, she was hesitant at first, but after a little bit she was wanting to learn,i started with little words at first, things like cat or rat she does really well with short words like hurt, me, and save, and i have learned some things about the infected, they may not be able to talk, but they communicate through grunts, growls, and the sounds that's normal to the SI(special infected), the hunters yelps, the chargers mutters and even the jockeys hysterical laughter, i don't know how, but i'm trying to get the witch to help me understand it, since she can't talk well, it would help when were in danger, i could growl out an strategy and she would understand, but by far she's been learning well, more than well actually, we had a conversation about the chargers mutations(btw its not faping in a corner)but we came to a halt when i tried to science it up

(jayson was pacing, his wounds were alright, he had food in his pack, he had company, so what was the problem….. he was going stir crazy, he has been cooped up in this room for 3 weeks, he hasn't been outside this room since the attack, and he really had to complete the mission…..heh the mission, even after all these years he hasn't changed...he had always wondered what became of his instructor, his name was karadine, his hard, but fair survival instructor, he, from what jayson found out, was from russia, the siberia part, meaning when the infection broke out he knew more about surviving out in the wilderness more than jayson did, but he still joined the survival camp, turning into an instructor, he had seen every type of survivor and trained them, to that of bear grylls and rambo, but then he got me, a wimpy kid who didn't know which way to point a gun or how to light a fire, but he still trained me, it took a long time, but he had learned everything from karadine, how to trap animals, how to start a fire, how to maintenance a gun and a lot of other stuff, but it didn't help jayson with what happened next, he was sent out on a looting detail with his going to be fiance, that's when all his training, all he thought and cared about went out the window, head first…..he was going stir crazy, he had to complete the mission)

(jayson was already up, so he decided to get his stuff together, but emma took notice of this and whent to see what he was doing)

jayson:"(sifting through his stuff)i know what your going to say, but the infected might smell the blood or your still hurt, but i've got something im meant to do"

Emma:"i-i was actually going to a-ask you, can i c-come with you"

(this stopped jayson from sifting through his bag and made him make eye contact with emma)

Jayson:"why"

Emma:"well i d-don't think i-i've paid you back, yet"

(jayson thought this through)

Jayson:"are you sure emma, there's a rescue helicopter at the top and i don't think they accept witches"

Emma:"well then i g-guess that's where we p-part ways"

(jayson wanted to say something, but his brain said something else)

Jayson:ok then(holds out hand)deal

(before jayson can repeal this idea, emma accepted)

Emma:"deal"

(they shook on it and started packing their things)

(time lapse)4 minutes

(when the barricade was taken down and jayson had his pack ready, they left the safety of the office)

(the journey through the first 2-4 floors was easy, but as they came up to the fifth one the one where PZ was, that's when they encountered a infected nest)

(they found themselves back-to-back inside of a nest, with infected surrounding them the numbers milled 100s to 1000 within a few seconds)

(jayson had a idea, these nest ran off of a sort of wolfpack type system, kill the leader and the pack will scatter)

(he got emma's attention)

Jayson:"emma do you think you can get the leaders attention, get him to show himself"

(emma nodded understanding the plan, she let out a loud grunt followed by some growls)

emma:"(using grunts)horde, where is your leader, show yourself coward!"

(a hunter made his way to the front of the horde, it was the hunter that had almost killed jayson)

(jayson was shifting his feet, he was eager to pay this hunter back)

Emma:"(using zombie language)you must be the leader of this pack w-"

Jayson:"emma do you think you could convey my message to him"

(she looked at him confusingly)

Jayson:"can you help translate my message to him"

(emma now knew what he ment)

emma/jayson:"if your the leader of this pack i challenge you to a duel, your horde for my life"

(the hunter knowing this was going to be easy, accepted the terms with a yelp of approval)

(the horde cleared some space to allow for the fight, then cleared away form jayson and the hunter, there were no rules but jayson wanted to kill this hunter, he didn't care about the pack, he cared about revenge)

(the hunter and jayson stood 5 feet apart, staring intensely at each other, there was quietness, even from the waiting horde, then at the drop of a hat, the hunter leapt up into the air with a yelp, coming down on jayson's waiting elbow, he had dealt with hunters a lot, he knew how the hunter would fight, he then followed up with a kick to the sternum, breaking the bone and sending him sprawling out on the floor, the hunter let out a random swipe at jayson, hitting him in the ribs, but he didn't care, he was used to skin tears, he grabbed the hunters arm and tossed him at a wall, he hit it with a thump sound and sunk to the ground, jayson crossed the room to where the hunter lays and gives him a kick to the rib, breaking it, he then grabbed the collar of the hunters jacket and pulled him up to head height, he slammed him up against the wall and let lose a string of punches centered at his face,the hunter got a claw out, it hit jayson in the face right above the eye and on his cheek, it bloodied his vision and sent him in a rage, he slammed the hunter head against the wall and then let loose a combo of punches, it looked like that scene from the matrix, but worse the hunter let out a bunch of choking and gurgling sounds, his insides where mush, jayson knew that he could kill him with one swift move but he wanted revenge, but he stole a look to the crowd, he saw emma, she had a look on her face, it was pure terror, a human that had cared for her, that was nice and had a fun aura, was capable of horrible acts of violence, he knew that he looked evil to her, dripping with blood, some his, some of the hunters, angry beyond belief, heck he probably looked like a zombie now, he thought, "who was the real human here", he had always dealt with infected with a similar fashion as wiping out bugs, he had always gained wounds from the battles but he treated them like trophies, he had given up his humanity just to deal with the infected, he didn't care who he hurt, it must have been from losing karen that he didn't notice the people around him, emma the witch who he had called his friend, who saved him from death, and now she was scared of him, then he remembered what karadine had told him "true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but to spare one" he knew it was from a old 20 century movie, but he didn't care he still used it, and it showed jayson that his teacher will do anything to survive but if he has to kill, he will spare them instead, he looked into the hunters eyes, there was fear, hate, a certain defiant look, he then realized, that him like the hunter, was a survivor, a person who's life was upended by the infection, who had to do anything to survive, true there lives may have ended differently, but even if the infection wracked his brain, he was a survivor)

(he let go of the hunters collar)

Jayson:"i know you kind of understand me, but i'll keep it short"

(the hunter looked at him with his head cocked, he could simi understand the human)

Jayson:"i know your a survivor and survivors don't want to die, so i'll spare you, you let me and my friend through and we won't bother you no more"

(the hunter kenw where this was going)

Jayson:"so you got a deal(holds out hand)

(the hunter remembered this gesture from when he was human, he grabbed the humans hand and shook up and down)

(jayson after making the deal, searched the crowd to find emma, she was nowhere to be found, he then got frantic with his sherching, he even asked some of the infected, not that he got a word out of them, just a bunch of grunts, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find the hunter, then the hunter pointed at a room at the end of the hall, jayson thanked the hunter and left)

(hey guys another chapter fresh of the printing press)


	6. Chapter 6

CEDA journal entry 3:this infection is weird, it take anyone, a vrolik syndrome riddled person, a frail old human, a child even,and turns them into a blood leaking, clawed killing machine that can kill without remorse, they usually have a affinity for boomer bile, we have done test that indicate that it releases ceritan prohormones that drive the infected into a sort of blood frenzy, they claw at the human or the treated "bile bombs" we employ on other infected until there is no more left, not even a sliver, this technique we call BBT(bile bomb treatment) has even caught on with the various survivor groups, they treat the bottled boomer bile with human skin, this we have extrapolated that bile covered humans have a sort of priority than it just sitting on the ground

(jayson burst through the door to find emma curled up in a corner crying)

(jayson moved closer, but as he got closer the crying got louder, he decide to stop a few feet from emma)

Jayson:"emma whats wrong?"

(this made her jump, and whine louder)

Emma:"y-you m-murdered that hunter d-didn't you"

Jayson:"no emma i d-"

Emma:"liar you killed him and didn't care, all y-you had to do was just leave this f-forsaken place, but no you had to complete this "mission" of y-yours and and"

(she has another fit of crying)

jayson:"(softly) listen emma, i know that he was just a survivor, and he didn't want to die, but i didn't kill him, he may have a few broken bones but he's not dead"

Emma:"ok b-but you still have your mind set on this stupid mission, and when your done you'll just leave and f-forget about me, and i'll be alone again t-trapped in this godforsaken place"

(she keeps crying)

(jayson is wracking his mind on what to say, but it comes to one thought)

(he crosses the room and sits next to emma and wraps his arms around her)

Jayson:"listen emma, i don't want to leave you"

(emma notices tears in his eyes and how his voice is breaking)

Jayson:"your the only one who cared about me, enough to save my life, and i may not want to admit it, but i'm still hungover about karen, you, like her, had cared about me even when the world went to hell, and i owe you for that, and i can never pay that back, if i hadn't made that promise to karen, i would have stayed here with you, or we could have went on a lot of crazy adventures together outside , but right now my friend is sad so, im obliged to help her"

(emma looked up into jayson's eyes, she could always tell when he was sincere, through the tears and the strong man facade, he was truthful and a bit sad, she mimicked his gesture, wrapping her arms around him, returning the gesture)

Jayson:"listen emma, when i get done with my mission, i'll stay here, with you, as a friend"

Emma:"really jayson?"

Jayson:"well i got nothing waiting for me back at the survivor camp, so yeah i'll stay with you" 

(emma felt that same burning sensation from within, only now she can name the feeling…...love)

jayson:"(jokingly)ok why don't we stop hugging before the horde gets to wondering what where doing"

(emma laughed, it felt good to laugh, it felt good to be human, like the rain clouds over her heart had finally gone away)

(they both got up off the floor)

jayson:"(swinging his pack over his shoulder)you know emma, your more human than some of the people back at camp, you techanaly stop being called a zombie if you laugh(he gave emma a smile)

(emma returned the smile with pleasure, she had unlike others, learned to be human, well beside for the lack of a pulse)

(they walked there way up through the hospital, talking, joking and sharing secrets, through this emma learned who karen was and why jayson had such a hate for hunters, she offered her sympathy, and jayson took it with sincerity, and jayson told her a bit about her life before this and even made a promise)

Jayson:"emma, i promise that after this, i will personally come with you, and help you regain your memories, and "maybe" we can call it even"

(emma took this to heart and they continued with their trek through the hospital)

(time lapse) 2 minutes

(they were nearly to PZ, but jayson, needed a stop, they noticed a couple of graffitied walls but only one got jayson's attention)

emma:"(they were searching through the rooms)jayson what a-are we looking for?"

Jayson:"where looking for a red duffle bag"

(this made emma stop and question)

Emma:"whats a d-duffle bag?"

Jayson:"it's kind of like my bag only longer about this long(he held his hand apart about 17 inches )

(about a few more minutes of scrounging around, they found it, a survival cache, a big red bag stuffed with various items, and an note on top that says"if your going to take something out, put something else in", jayson had always put food cans in the bag)

(he opened the bag to find a bunch of weapons, of all types, sharp to blunt and some d.i.y weapons, and guns, it seemed like the last person who got to the bag had way too many weapons)

(jayson picked out a couple of choice weapons, a machete to replace his hunting knife he lost, a SPAS shotgun with the stock wrapped over the top, and a p226 handgun(maybe he can teach emma how to shoot later), and a hail of bullets, jayson put in some surplus water bottles and cans of food)

(Time lapse) 5 minutes

(they were tired, they had marched the rest of the way up and they had encountered mild resistance from the infected, they had found out that PZ was a floor above them, so they found an medium office room to barricade and moved in)

(the room was, by all rights a big room, it had cubicles paced to one side(im going to have to search them later) and a fully furnished kitchen/lounge, it just makes you think, why do they need all these lounges)

(jayson whnt to sit on the couch and maintenance the weapons he got, when emma sat down next to him)

Jayson:"hey em, need anything" 

emma:"(she was doing that thing anime girls do, where they poke both their pointer fingers together)i just want to ask, what is love?"

(jayson was caught by surprise, he thought she knew, well the infection did leave zombie's without prior knowledge of feeling and emotion, but nonetheless he still answerd)

Jayson:"well people say that love is indescribable, but you can feel love for anyone, for family, for friends, for that special someone, for me it was karen, for you…..i don't know"

Emma:"ok but how do you s-show love" 

Jayson:"well there's a lot of ways, hugging, giving them a kiss, kind words work too, but the most you can do is be there for them"

emma:"(nervously)w-well w-what do you think of me?"

(jayson was confused, what did he think of emma?,he liked her….as a friend, he never thought of her as a romantic interest, he hasn't thought like this since karen, he thought they would be together forever but then "it" happened, emma was mhhhh cute but she is a…..well she's…...he couldn't think of anything to say, he never thought that way of emma, well maybe, but before he could register, emma had did something that made his mind whorl and jump)

(she kissed him)

(it was surprising, the warmth that enveloped his lips as hers met his, it may had been a little sloppy but it still made his heart jump, she pulled back suddenly, so suddenly in fact he could still feel her warmth, the way she kissed him, they were both blushing, hearts racing, he then got his bearings)


	7. Chapter 7

(i decide i'm not going to start this one out with a entrie seeing how this one's going to be long)

(jayson and emma sat there gathering there bearings, what had just transpired between the two of them, had change jayson's view of emma, jayson was in the midst of explaining what love was, when she kissed him, it surprised the both of them) 

Emma:"oh i'm s-sorry i thought you were going to say you l-loved me b-"

jayson:"(holding a shaking hand up to stop her)no emma but you just surprised me is all, i knew something was up when you asked me, but i would have never thought, you would have actually liked me,(he gets up) i don't actually know what to say emma, and that surprising to me, i always know what to say,(he grabs her hand to pull her up)but i've got to say you piqued my interest"

Emma:"so that means"

Jayson:"maybe, you are pretty and you have personality, just like karen, she would have wanted me to be happy, so maybe, but first i have a mission to complete and then maybe we can…..be together(he pulls her into a hug)"

(they share this hug for a minute, only breaking when they were hungry)

(they slept that night together, it felt weird to jayson that it's been awhile since he's cuddled but he had a good night...with emma)

(the next morning they awoke with a new strength they both had something to live for, jayson felt revived again he had someone to care about, and someone who cared for him)

(they made there ways to the room PZ had occupied with haste, both wanted to get this over with, so they can start there life together, they came to the room, it had a bunch of police tape and danger tape plastered over the door but jayson hacked it away with his new machte, what they found was a dead body laying face down, it had to be PZ, this room's number was 220 the room they leaked before the internet shut down, jayson searched the room, he found a bunch of doctor paraphernalia, scalpels, some med tape that won't go to waste, and stethoscopes, but in the back of one of the cabinets was a manila folder housing a lot of info, the infection must have started from a meat product probably bovine, it starts of scientifically then ends in madness, the writing was illegible at the end, probably a effect of everyone turning into a infected, but nonetheless important, he stuffed the folder into his bag and they left)

(time lapse) 1 hour

(it took awhile to get back to the lounge they had used as a makeshift safe room, they were tired and out of breath, emma got off lucky, jayson had carried her down the last few steps, though all that, they made it, they where one floor above the entrance, they were almost home free, they decided to splurge a bit, jayson broke out the good stuff, the stuff he was saving for a rainy day, a bottle of vintage wine and beef jerky with rolls he saved from a cafeteria on the fifth floor, it actually felt like a date in jaysons mind, minus the candle lit restaurant)

Jayson:"so emma where almost out, do you have any ideas on what where going to do when where out"

Emma:"w-well i think we should figure out who i a-am"

Jayson:"oh yeah i did promise that didn't i, well okay, where out of here and then off to 032 mercy street and then you and me can start a life"

(emma scooted closer to him)

Emma:"i t-think that would be ok"

(they were about to kiss when they hear a knock on the the barricade, this made them jump, jayson got his machte out and went to investigate)

(the knock had ceased when jayson got closer, he moved the table and opened the door to find a hunter crouched at the door, but it didn't attack, that's when he realized it was that hunter that lead the horde, jayson was confused)

Jayson:"what do you want"

(jayson wasn't expecting an answer, but nonetheless he got one, the hunter held up a grungy piece of paper that read)

Paper:"i was intrsted by yow 2, i want to cme alog"

(his writing was sloopy, but jayson got the message)

Jayson:"why?"

(the hunter flipped the piece of paper over)

Paper:"i wnt to becme more human, like the witch"

(well at least he can spell human, nonetheless jayson was intrigued)

jayson:"(he looked over at emma) can we trust the guy"

(she was hesitant at first, but remembering who one the fight, she nodded)

Jayson:"ok bud, but remember, you try anything funny and i'll rip your head off and play basketball with it"

(the hunter didn't know what basketball was but nonetheless he nodded)

(jayson let the hunter in and barricade the door)

(they were all sitting beside the controlled campfire, they were all silent…...jayson decided to break the silence)

Jayson:"so buddy do you know your name or do i just call you hunter"

(the hunter looked at him, he never knew his name, the infection had made sure of that, but he remembered the card in his jacket pocket, he handed it to jayson not knowing how to read)

Jayson:"mike rusk, electric technician, ok mike welcome to our little misfit gang of survivors(he handed the card back to mike)

(mike had never knew his name, he just went around calling himself the hunter, he felt something deep down, he felt something towards the human, who could translate the card, who helped him even though i tried to kill him, what was the feeling he did not know but he felt thankful to the human)

Jayson:"well we know your name, but you don't know ours….names jayson, my…."friend" over there is emma"

(mike thought it weird the pause between his sentence but he didn't care)

Jayson:"ok now we're heading away from this place in the morning, if you want to come, but where heading to see about where emma lived and try and piece back her memories"

(the hunter noded)

Jayson:"ok now that you understand, you can only write to speak right?"

(the hunter slowly nodded wondering where this was going)

Jayson:"well that's good, i can help you learn to speak but it seems that writing will be better"

(time lapse) few minutes

(the combined group finished of the meal and jayson helped teach the hunter how to write, like emma, he was good at doing small words but unlike emma his was sloppy as his note read"i wnt to becme more human, like the witch", well wnt isn't a normal word but want is, so jayson trained him for a little bit, before they decided to sleep)

(jayson gave the hunter the extra sleeping bag, and went to curl up with emma in there's)

Jayson:"(whispering)emma are we sure we can trust this guy?"

emma:"(whispering) why d-do you worry so much jayson, you've already deemed him okay, and he seems to want to become human and m-maybe you can help him like you helped me…..now s-scooch closer i'm cold"

Jayson:"why yes milady i sure would"

emma:"(laughs) hey jayson that better be a gun poking my back"

Jayson:"(laughs)(whispers in her ear)why don't you touch it to find out"

Emma:"mhh jayson save it for when where out o-of here at least, but"

(she grabs a hold of his chode, hard)

Emma:"mhh i'm impressed, for now"

Jayson:"ohh emma you might want to stop that before it gets longer"

Emma:"oh i won't worry about that(She turns over and kisses him)okay time to sleep"

((Cough, cough) oh sorry that about as sexual as i can make it(cough, cough), but nonetheless i have a couple of ideas for another story, review this if you want me to do a rewrite on my first fallout fanfiction or a minecraft write)


	8. Chapter 8

Jayson's journal entry 6: now i know that emma may want me to trust this new guy, but i can't, on top of his sudden appearance, his sudden revelation, and of all his want to tag along, it's not the fact that he's a hunter(scratched out)(yes it is)i could handle that(,nope)but revenge is a dish best served cold, and i did give him a thrashing the last time we met, maybe he's waiting for a chance to kill me when my back is turned,(now i'm just sounding paranoid)well on the note of mike, i've been finding short(very short)weaknesses, the runners tape on his joints, thats to make sure he doesn't sprain anything when leaping, first point of attack, to fight a bird, you have to make sure it doesn't fly, cripple him, the hoodie is another thing, from all my fights in high school i've learned, anyone wearing a hood is going to lose, another weakness is that while i haven't seen any, his horde might be waiting nearby, and i don't think i can take on a full blown horde, but at least now he's actually wanting to learn to become human.

(they had decided to wake up early, it was going to take awhile to get to mercy street from where they where, emma and jayson packed up the camp, and even mike helped a little bit, they packed up and said their goodbyes to this place, it had almost become home to them, but they had to leave it and journey on)

(time lapse) 3 minutes

(having mike on the team might have been a good idea, he had traveled with the group raley but had help out, he jumped on the roof to scout out the area for infected, when he found some he would tell emma and emma would translate it back to jayson, it worked out in the end, they had only fought a couple of stragglers that hid in the buildings, but mike had earned jaysons trust,they made it to emma's apartment in less time than if mike weren't there)

(it was a nice apartment, it looked like something out of a travel brochure, mercy was a kind of tourist destination, seeing how they had the hospital, and oh yeah PZ, that would have killed with the tourist board, a quick scope of the place, and they found a side entrance open,they came to a sort of concierge desk, it was like what you would see at some big name hotel, it swirling around the lobby, jayson wanted to make sure nobody was hiding nearby, he rang the bell a couple of times, just to make sure, but they came to the elevators)

Jayson:"well if this wasn't a zombie apocalypse i'd say that taking this would be a good idea, but those stairs look more inviting than this"

Emma:"a-agreed"

(mike let out a yelp of approval)

Jayson:"well thanks to the power of unanimous voting, where taking the stairs"

(time lapse)2 minutes

(it took awhile to get to the floor that the paper said, this motel was huge, they had passed floor number 20 by the time they all got tired, even mike, whose training regiment included jumping from building to building, was exhausted, emma who on floor 15 got tired, had jayson carry her the next floors up, and jayson, who on top of carrying emma, had to cart the survival bag,witch was filled with food, weapons, and other equipment, it probably weighed about 50 pounds, and emma weighed about 40,emma was on his back, hanging onto his shoulders and also by floor 18, she was asleep, jayson was also carrying the bag, with both hands)

(by floor 21 they had finally decided to rest, jayson had the idea to use one of the rooms, it was an executive suite, it had two beds, jayson put emma down for his own rest, the room came with complimentary drinks, some alcoholic, some carbonated, those exects to love there partying, he decide to grab two hidenkens and a sandwich, he sat beside mike who looked like he was about to pass out, nudged him and handed him the beer)

Jayson:"man it feels like i'm back in college"

(mike sifted through his bag, to find some paper and a pen)

Paper:"what do you mene"

Jayson:"sitting here having a beer with a friend, dead tired, and just talking….well your writing, but same thing"

Paper:"you think me a frind"

Jayson:"well we've been together for only a day and you are apart of the group, so yeah i guess"

(mike contemplated this, he knew that the human didn't trust him, but he still called him friend, he took a sip of the "beer", it stung as it went down his throat)

jayson:"(laugh) first beer, a little advice, as its going down rub your tongue up against the roof of your mouth, you'll get the taste and forget about the burn"

(it got better as he drunk and talked)

Paper:"what's up with you and emma"

Jayson:"well me and her are kind of together"

Paper:"how did that happen?"

(he even draws the question mark)

Jayson:"...well when i got to the entrance there was this lounge right, well i thought i was alone, but then the crying started, it was emma, well i didn't know her name then, but this scared me, i looked around and found her sitting in the corner, she started to get angry, that's when i was going to use a pair of bolt cutters as a weapon but as i was going to use them she spoke a word "no", it surprised me, no infected had ever talked, then we agreed to never see eachother again, but she saved me from your horde, and we've been traveling together since then"

Paper:"cool story bruh"

(this made jayson laugh, it was a subtle joke from before the infection, mike may not have known it, but he just made a joke)

Paper:"?"

Jayson:"oh man sorry but that is a meme from before the infection"

Paper:"meme?"

Jayson:"oh yeah, i forgot, a meme is a short line from a move, game, or even real life and its supposed to mean something but it's said in a way to make you laugh…. Like(he gets up and does a pose from a meme he knew)humpty dumpty was the rat….. Make it look like a accident"

(it took a little bit but the mike remembered the old tale, this made him laugh)

(time lapse)few minutes

(emma woke up to find the guys drunk, joking, talking and other stuff, she grunted and got up from the bed)

Emma:"d-do you guys have to be so l-loud"

jayson:"(waved emma over) come on where just a couple of guys having fun in the apocalypse, come on join in, it's no fun without 3 people

(mike held up a piece of paper)

Paper:"yea cme on, we've got enough drik to go around"

Jayson:"we've really got to work on your drunk writing"

(mike throw the paper away, and spread his arms out like, you want some)

Jayson:"no man were both too drunk for that"

(mike slung is arm out like saying forget you)

(emma facepalmed, they were drunk, there was no arguing with them, well if you can't beat em, join em, she snagged the bottle out of jayson's hand)

Jayson:"oi that's mine(he tried to lean over to get the bottle but just fell over)i guess i'll just stay here"

(emma saat down right next to jayson, popped the cap and downed nearly the whole bottle)

(mike had a surprised look on his face and held his arms out in front of him like whut)

Jayson:"whoo that my girl(he snagged the bottle out of emma's hand and finished it)"

(emma knew after that, she was drunk she could feel it, it felt nice)

(time lapse) past 3 hours

(it was day, the night before was a haze of drinking, joking and complete bull,mike had passed out first, he was in the middle of drawing something when he just flopped over, luckily he was already in bed,so emma and jayson continued, they had ran through all the rooms, drinking, cuddling and a bunch of kissing, emma was the second to pass out, they had found a movie player and was watching _warm bodies_ when she passed out mid ending, jayson was the last to end the night, with nobody to party with he curled up beside emma and slept like the dead, the next morning jayson woke up with a hangover from hell, it felt like a tank was hammering his brain, he decide to get up and make some coffee, that's when mike came barreling into the room, he popped down on one of the stools and laid his head down on the counter, he then looked up a jayson)

(he let out a yelp of pain)

Jayson:"mh whut"

(mike made a punching motion at the top of his head)

Jayson:"ah i see a hangover, i know of one solution(he pours up the coffee into two mugs)coffee always helps(he hands one to mike)

(when mike took a sip it was bitter, but he could feel the headache start to wither away)

(that's when emma came stumbling into the room, she sat beside mike and popped her head down on the counter)

Jayson:"ah it's the princess of the drink, how are you doing to day sweetie"

(emma wasn't in the mood today)

Emma:"jayson not today, i'll kick your ass"

Jayson:"okay honey, but i know something that'll help that headache"

(hey guys, i've seen that my followers are growing and i just want to give a shoutout to AQuacking monk my second follower, thanks bro)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey guys, i know,I've been skimping on human but there is other stuff to write about, but what brought me back is the fav/follows, it's has grown from the last few chapters, i thought this write was going to be a bust again but it's doing better than my others and i haven't done it in a while, sooo i bring to thee another chapter of human,(btw i'm having to do some chapters on a phone, my writing is going to be a bit bad,maybe))

Jayson's journal entry 9: i think now that mike may(scratched out)(MAY!)be a good addition to the group, it adds character to it, we got a human, a witch, and now a hunter, but if the chance arises i'd opt out a jockey(those laugh's get to me, real bad)but if it's sentient, and it doesn't try and eat me, then hey, give it a chance

(Jayson had been pacing for the last minute, him and emma knew it was his restless nature, they had been cooped up in the room for 2 days, mike had learned from jayson in the time, but it didn't help Jayson's patience, it actually worsened it, he had jusy looked out the window and waited, he never liked staying in one place, bad things always happened, be never ran out of food, but with 3 people the food may run out, he could grow fat and lazy in the time, a horde could kill trap them in the room)

(He sighed and rubbed his face, he had not shaved or showered in a few days, the room came with a fully stocked bathroom, he found himself a shirt and pants and headed in)

(He was standing in front of the mirror shirtless, he knew it would take awhile but he counted his scars, through all his time in the apocalypse he had killed countless hunters, each leaving a scar, his body was mostly scars, he had only let mike hit him directly in the face, that was a scar now to, he had always hated hunters, he dealt with them in a way similar to torture, he wanted the hunters to feel how he felt, losing karen was the most painful experience he ever felt, he had killed hunter's without discretion, they took Karen away so he takes there life)

(the door opens and arms wrap around jaysons waist, he knew who it was before he turned around)

Emma:"jayson, i know y-your restless"

Jayson:"what gave you that idea"

Emma:" oh i don't know w-what, the pacing or the fact your standing here looking at yourself in the mirror"

Jayson:"em, you know me, i have to keep moving"

Emma:"why you have me, w-where just a few m-minutes from the place i stayed at, this is almost over, we can be together"

Jayson:"yeah but every time i'm happy and my journey is over with, something happens and i've got to survive it all over again, it happened with karen, i hope it doesn't happen with you"

Emma:"jayson listen(she pulls him into a hug) you will never lose me, you saved me, now i'm saving you"

(she kisses him, she knows this at least calms him a little bit)

jayson:"(breaks up the kiss, with his forehead to emmas)heh, do you want to join me"

Emma:"well i've got nothing to do either, sure"

(she undoes her top and enters the shower with jayson)

…..

(mike was asleep, well aside that infected can't sleep, he was just kind of lazing there, when he heard the balcony door open, he followed the sound with his ears, it crossed the room, to jays bag, he heard it sniffing, maybe another hunter, it crosses the room and he hears the door open, and that's when he jumps, from his coiled up sleep he uses his strong legs and catapults himself at the intruder with a ear piercing scream, he wraps himself around the intruder knocking it down the letting out a warning yelp,when the hunter threw him off, he saw jayson come charging through the door, snapping it in half and stunning the intruder, he then reached for his machete and swung wildly, it doges and flings itself at him knocking him to the ground, pinning him, then emma comes sliding out of the shower, wearing a towel, and slashed at the intruders back with razor sharp claws, making them retreat, until jayson got his wits together)

….

(jayson stood there bleeding and soaking wet, what had caused it was between him and the door out, a hunter, but not like any of the other hunters, it wore a orange hoodie, and seemed a little more lithe, but still jumped with the full force of a hunter, he threw his machete but followed up with a grab to the throat, this hunter had disturbed his pleasuring moment with emma, he slammed it against the wall only for it to backpedal up the wall and jump over him, he then strunk out with his back leg catching it in the back, making it fall over, then he followed up with a pinning foot to the chest)

Jayson:"mike take his hood off, i want to see his face before i kill him"

(jayson knew this was against his training, his mind and body had to be free of pride, ego, anger and other hindering emotions, but he wanted to show this hunter what truly to be fearful of)

(mike flicked the hood off, but what it revealed was surprising)

(the intruder was actually a woman, a female hunter)

jayson:"(he looks over at mike) old crush of yours"

(mike just shrugs)

Jayson:"emma hand me my pistol"

(emma throws his weapon, and he catches and pulls the hammer back, when his instructors saying flash through his mind, True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one, he then remembered the last time he spared someone, he looks back at mike, the hunter, who if jayson wanted he could have ended him in mercy, but he became his friend, he lifted his foot off the hunters chest and sat back on the bed)

Jayson:"ok listen, i know you understand me, okay you come into my room, you interrupt me and my friend, normally i would kill you, but I'd rather not"

(The hunter still laying on the ground, grunted and sat up, listing)

Jayson:"i know that look, like no other, your a survivor, you would rather live than die, so i would not end you here(he holds his hand out)come on, this could be easy"

(the hunter sat up and shook his hand)

Hunter:"d-d-deal"

(everybody, except jayson, gasped, the hunter just talked, not even mike with his training could string together sentences)

Jayson:"you hear that mike, your the only one who can't talk, man your just slow"

(mike threw one of the wadded up paper at jayson's head, missing)

Jayson:"you can't even hit me"

(they heard a small snicker from the hunter)

Jayson:"i know it's out of the blue, but how about you join the group"

(the hunter was abit heastient)

Jayson:"come on, i'm friendlier than i seem at first"

Emma:"y-yeah he's a big t-teddy bear"

jayson:"(he holds up the gun)it's still loaded you know, i could aim and pop"

Emma:"y-you won't th-thoghue"

Jayson:"yeah,(turns towards the hunter)banter asied, i'm the technical leader, my names jayson, the heart of the group is emma, the witch, and that "towering" jumper, is mike, now do you have a name or is it just hunter"

(they could tell the hunter tried to think of something but came out with nothing)

Jayson:"nothing, well let's come up with something"

(the hunter had a flash of recognition)

Hunter:"a-alice"

Jayson:"ok then alice, welcome to the group"

(alice went around shaking hands with the rest)

jayson:"(to emma)ok i'm still wet, i'm going back in"

Emma:"wait for me"

(time lapse) few minutes

Jayson:"ok, so alice, how did you find us"

Alice:"i-i smelt human"

Jayson:"hey i know i haven't had a shower in a few days but that's not need"

(mike stops near him and gives the air a sniff, then covers his nose)

Jayson:"yeah but you forget(he gets mike in a headlock)your infected strength ain't nothing compared to me"

(mike lets out a grunt at emma)

Emma:"jayson, let him go"

Jayson:"okay i guess(he lets go of mike)"

(mike gets away quickly, finding himself at the complementary table,he grabs three beers and throws them without looking)

(Jayson and emma catch them without thinking)

(Mike looks back at Jayson with a i dare you look)

Jayson:"oh you know i'll take any dare you put on(he screws the cap and downs the bottle)you can't beat me at drinking either"

(Mike gets the cap off and nearly downs it)

Jayson:"see man"

(Time lapse) 2 minutes

(There was laughing and banter, they had drunk nearly the whole bar, even alice had a couple)

(Mike and emma congalined into the bathroom, jayson was alone with alice)

Jayson:"man those two keep my life crazy(serious)hey Alice"

(Alice turned from where she was)

Jayson:"i know this is a little confusing, but my ex's friend was named alice, and as far as i know, she didn't like orange(he got up and looked at her)"

(They shared this stare)

Jayson:"(sound of drunkness)maybe it's just the beer talking, what are those two doing in there(he gets up and walks over to the door)"

(He opens the door,only to get sprayed, they had the head to the shower off and they were ready for jayson)

Jayson:"come on guys you couldn't have put it for warm(he snatches the shower head and start chasing them around the room)"

(Time lapse) next day

(The last night was fun, and it was a kind of initiation for alice,they had drunk(but not as much as the first night),they had partiedpartied,and then the night was over)

(jayson woke up next to emma, surrounded by bottles,he peeked over to the hunters, they were curled(literally)up,sleeping, jayson moved, only for emma to wake up)

Emma:"mhh d-don't move, to t-tired,just stay w-with me"

jayson:"(kisses her on the forehead)i was just thinking breakfast in bed for my lovely hungover girlfriend"

(emma grunts at him and turns over, letting him go)

(he finds himself in the kitchen, he ruffles through the cabinets and drawers, he at least finds some spam in a can, and a couple of slices of bread, he checks the fridge and finds some eggs, and a beagle, he bits into it to find out it's cream cheese, then he gets to making it)

….

(alice woke up next to the other hunter, his name was mike she thought, the drink they passed around numbed and scrambled her mind, when the light hit her, her mind flared with pain,she got up quickly when she hear clanging and banging in the kitchen, she clumsy got onto all fours and snuck into the kitchen, she found the human messing with the nozzles on the big white square)

Jayson:"hey alice, just take a seat and i'll help you with that headache"

(his voice made her jump, she thought she was being stheathly enough, his senses where acute, even for a hunter, she nonetheless got up and sat down at the counter/table)

Jayson:"don't worry your not the only one who's had a hangover, this will help(he puts a cup down in front of her)i don't know if hunters like cream and two sugars"

(alice stared into the liquid, it was black, like a moonless night, she swore it stared back at her, but she picked it up and took a sip, a bitter flavor bit back, but the headache had started to recede,she kept drinking)

jayson:"so, first time drinking"

(a vision flashed, she saw someone, the face was distorted, but she saw her head go back and a glass come up, the memory cleared)

Alice:"n-no"

jayson:"(grunt)well i guess you remember what you want, better than emma i suppose"

Alice:"what do you m-mean"

Jayson:"well she being a zombie doesn't help, but her memory is more spotty than yours it seems, well anywho i've got something i need doing so"

(he turns around and keeps cooking)

…..

(mike was stunted from "sleep", he hated waking up after drinking, but he had to get up sometime, he slowly got up, every bone popping as he did, the sun hit him making him flinch, he stumbled him way to the kitchen, seeing how he smelled food)

(mike found himself in the now warm kitchen, mike was cooking something, and their newest member was there, anna or alice or something, his mind was baked form a night of drinking, he sat down beside…...alice that was her name, he sat beside alice, she looked just groggy so she must have just woken up, she had a coffee mug in her clawed hand, mike let out a grunt trying to get jayson's attention but failed, that's when a coffee mug slid into his hand,he looked over to see alice getting up to get another)

(jayson walked over to get some plates)

Jayson:"hey mike, hows the headache"

(he let out a grunt, to tell him he's not in the mood)

Jayson:"come on man, even alice took it better than you"

(he gave a aggravated growl)

Jayson:"well then i guess you don't want this then(he slid over a plate of surplus spam and eggs)"

(mike grabbed it and started eating it)

Jayson:"oh and alice there's some extra spam left in the pan"

(he walked out the room, he felt happy for once, he felt like he had a family(albeit a little dysfunctional) but he still felt like mike and alice where his family,he never thought he would be friends with a hunter, but now he know that not all hunters are bad, he finally reached his bed, emma was dug in the covers, with only her head sticking out, he laid the tray down and lightly kissed her on the forehead)

(her eyes fluttered open)

emma:"(groggily) what now"

Jayson:"oh just something to help the hangover"

(she lays up at the awnser, and jayson lays the tray on her lap,it had a stack of sizzling spam, sunny side up eggs and toasted buttered bread, and a coffee with the sugar still bobbing on the top)

(emma's eyes light up, she's always hungry)

Jayson:"that's why i do it"

…..

(emma scarfed down the whole meal, she saw jayson preparing his weapons, she walked over)

Emma:"what are you d-doing"

Jayson:"i'm just going to the room across the way"

Emma:"then w-why are you packing weapons"

Jayson:"always got to be prepared, do you want to come along"

Emma:"well what else am i supposed to do, sure"

(they head out, across to the room,the room was dark and dank, jayson got his flashlight out, the beam didn't pierce the darkness more than 5 feet, they still walked in)

(the room was like theres, only more dilapidated, it was devoid of all color,jayson, hit the glass table, shattering it, to make sure there were no zombies hiding in the swirling darkness, jayson, hated this type of darkness, he made sure, but there could be more zombies hiding in the choking darkness)

Jayson:"emma, dumb idea, but can you see in the dark"

Emma:"baerly"

jayson:"(he holds on to emma's shoulder)i guess then the flashlights useless(he turned it off)"

(jayson sharpened his hearing, he could hear both them breathing, if he concentrated, he could even hear his heartbeat, and the short thump-thump of emma's heart,his mind wandered, why was this room dark while the rest had light)

Emma:"jayson keep your hand on my shoulder"

(he felt his hand lower)

Emma:"eep, jayson i said shoulder"

(it was cute how flustered she got sometimes)

(jayson felt the slightest change in air, he heard a raspy breath, he knew what he was facing…..he lashed out with his machete, lopping the stalkers head off in one swing)

Jaysons journal entry 7 :today me and emma met the evilest of infected,stalkers, the gruesomest of the infected mutations, it makes the zombies feral,even more so,it starts when a zombie spends most of its time underground(it could be in a sewer, maintenance closets, and the closets at whispering oaks)or in a dark room or building, they have hyper mutated, there now depigmented, like albinos, and weaker, but there more feral and bloodthirsty, like the regular horde you never met just one,i've dealt with a hive of them back home, there deadly in packs and the don't follow the regular chain of command like the hives do,they devold into animals,hunched over and clawed they will kill and eat anything they can get there hands on,there even scum to the regular infected and i deal with them so

(the head came of easy, but they were still in for a fight, the walls shifted and the stalker group burst from the wall, he knew where they where, they let out a stomach churning scream, jayson was tapping his foot on the ground. They use echolocation to see, this threw them off, four came at him , he swung his machete, all there head rolled of, hitting the floor causing more noise disturbance,he turned to hear emma get swamped, stalkers forced her to the ground, jayson, made a clicking sound, he could see three stalkers, he threw his machete at the nearest one, followed up by a punch to the face, there bones where weak, they crumbled under his strength, he then kneed another one in the face, he could hear the tiny bones breaking, he got to emmas side, he could smell blood, he knew she was hurt, he heard them approaching, they were light sensitive, he fumbled for his flash,he uncapped it and flicked the light, it filled the room with a staggering light, the stalkers backed of, he hooked his hand under Emma's arm, and backpedals out the room)

…,.

(Mike was sitting reading a book, when jayson came into the room carrying a wounded emma, he dropped her on the bed, and got his bag, reaching in he pulled out two green ovals, mike got up to follow him,)

Mike(held up paper) wot are u doing

Jayson:"i'm making sure"

(When he got to the door he kicked it open and pulled the pins)

Jayson:"HEY SCUM SUCKERS COME GET SOME!"

(mike heard some screams, he could tell they weren't human,they were somewhere halfway to the door when jayson threw the ovals in the room, one into the living room the other into the kitchen, he closed the door)

(A loud BANG! Sounded from inside, mike's ears were ringing, and jayson ran back into the room, not even phased by the explosion)

…..

(without thinking he found himself beside emma, she was badly hurt, just made claw marks oozing blood, he was holding emma's hand,)

jayson:"(crying)emma don't,please don't die"

(jayson got up, he remembered the hemostatics and gauze in his bag, he quickly jumped up and grabbed his bag, he unpacked all the weapons and food, to find the hemos and gauze stuffed at the bottom,he thought he would never need them, but today he did, he started with the wounds that would prove to be most trouble, her hips, and chest, most of her clothing was clawed away, jayson tore the rest away,he wrapped her arms in gauze, and her neck, the bleeding stopped when he applied the hemostatic, he couldn't wrap her fully in gauze, but he could wrap the wounded parts, he put his head to her forehead)

Jayson:"emma, please don't leave me"

(he pulled up a chair, and sat down)

…..

(mike gave them space, jayson looked like he was on edge, he walked into the kitchen, followed by alice)

(he sat down at the cabinet island, he was shaken, he's never seen jayson lose his cool, even when he fought him, he still had a ounce of calm, alice sat beside him, she put her hand on his back in a comforting way)

Alice:"a-are you ok?"

(mike crossed both his arms and shacked, like he was scared)

Alice:"your sc-scared?"

(mike nodded)

Alice:"d-don't worry e-emma is going to live"

(mike shook his head, and spelt jayson in the air)

Alice:"because of j-jayson"

(mike nods)

Alice:"why?"

(mike grunts)

Mike:"because mike never lost his cool before"

(alice switches to zombie)

Alice:"i know, but there's something between him and emma and he's protective of her"

Mike:"i know there together, and that he doesn't care that she's one of us"

Alice:"see he's protective, even if he loses his cool, he's still the guy who spared you and me"

Mike:" i know, it's just i'm afraid that if he loses emma, he won't have a reason to need us"

Alice:"he won't though, he used those healing pads"

(the door opened and a haggard jayson walks through)

Jayson:"oh, all that grunting i thought you were doing something else"

(mike breathe a sigh of relief, jayson was back to snarky jokes)

Alice:"is she alright"

jayson:"yeah,(sigh)i feel tired, i know mike, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to lose my cool, i just felt my blood bolling, when they swarmed her, and when i went to throw the swarmed i was steamed, now that's over, i feel wasted"

(mike claps his hands together, and makes snoring noises)

Jayson:"yeah i will, i just needed to ask you guys something, could you check on emma while i sleep, i don't want to lose her while i snooze"

Alice:"of c-course jayson"

(mike gives a double thumbs up)

Jayson:"thanks guys, i appreciate it"

(he goes into the bedroom and collapses beside emma)

(well that was long, but this chapter is over with, and all i've got to say, is thanks for favoriting and following, i thought i was going to have to scrap this like the others, but it's doing better than the rest, and my school has blocked fanfic net, so i can't post for awhile, but i will be writing in that time, so be prepared for a lot of chapters when i can)


	10. Chapter 10

Jaysons journal entry 9:those stalkers paid alright, i went back into their hive, and wipe out what surviving members there where, revenge is a dish best served cold,but i heated it up abit, the ashed remains of what the room was, blow out the room and into the hall, it wouldn't help emma, but they can't come back to finish the job now, stalkers are beyond infected, i did them a favor.

(mike discard the empty gas can in the hall, he had helped jayson, finish the stalker hive off, he had thought of emma as a sister, him and jayson needed revenge, so they burned the room they inhabited, then they went back into there room to silently celebrate, there had been a silent vigil, not because jayson told them so, but out of respect for emma, she had been asleep for ten days, jayson just sat by her side, silent, mike even caught him praying a couple of times, alice and him had grown close, they had respect for both emma and jayson, and now that jayson had shut down, they needed to work together to help the group, they cooked, kept the bag stocked, and tried what they could to get jayson to move, in vain, they told jayson that they where going to find food, he let out a silent ok and they left)

(mike had learned to talk, from alice, she was a great teacher, he could finally ditch the paper and body language, they were jumping roofs, when they came across a supermarket)

(it was a dalaptadet walmart, the electronic doors shorted out years ago, they had to force it open, not much resistance on their part, the gears had rusted making it easier to force)

Mike:"man t-this place is trashed"

Alice:"yeah, i'd say that all the s-shampoo was t-taken"

Mike:"and i was hoping for a new pair of shoes"

(they look at each other)

both:"(laugh)"

Mike:"ok enough b-banter, lets get searching"

(they split up, agreeing to meet at the door again)

…..

(alice was left with her mind,she thought of mike, recently her and mike had grown close, and she had found herself thinking of mike in the way jayson thinks of emma, she would never tell it to his face, what was she supposed to say, "hey i know that our buddys girlfriend is in a coma, but do you think we could go out", she leans up against one of the shelfs)

alice:"(to herself)stupid, just tell him"

(she didn't know what to say, she decided to continue with the job, she jumped to the rafters, catching and pulling herself up, she scouted from her viewpoint, she saw a area barely touched she decided that area was good, she leapt from the high area reaching it in no time, she found supplies like tape and nails, she bagged them, she found a weapon, it looked sharp, it had a curve in the blade and it had its own sheathe, she decided to bag it, there was a sack of cans she grabbed them and went to find mike)

(She jumped on the rafter again, she saw mike go into one of the clothing stalls, she jumped from rafter to rafter, until she was above him, she peard down, he was taking his jacket off, revealing a faded white shirt, then the shirt came off, alice could feel something well up from her body, she felt hot and it wasn't because of the temperature, he picked up another jacket and checked it out, alice was pearing fully over the girder, she liked the way she felt, a little droplet of sweat dropped off the end of her nose, falling , right beside mike and hitting the ground)

…

(mike heard a droplet hit the ground, he looked around, but remembered he was in a stall , he quickly looked up to see glowing orbs staring back at him)

Mike:"alice?"

(alice fell from the girders, he held his arms out and caught her,his heart beating as hard as it can)

Mike:"what where you doing up there"

(she looked flushed, he wondered why)

Alice:"i- i was ju-just scouting, i saw you and wondered what you were doing"

(she realized she was near his bare chest, her heart thumped harder, she got on her feet and thanked mike for catching her)

Alice:"i found some stuff,w-what did you find"

mike:"(motions over to his bag), i found some cans of food and a new jacket"

alice:"(clears throat)yeah i see t-that"

Mike:"what is it, your acting weird"

Alice:"oh it's nothing(she clasps her hands together, and bounces on her heels, hinting at his bare chest)"

mike:"(mike looks down)ohh, what i ain't wearing a shirt so what"

alice:"(sound of annoyance)i'm a girl and your a boy and your shirtless, how else am i supposed to act"

Mike:"a-are you b-blushing?"

(alice didn't think he could see, she turned around out of embarrassment)

Alice:"no i-it's just h-hot in here"

(she felt a clawed hand slide into her hand)

Mike:"alice, i know i'm shirtless and i know why your blushing, i've noticed that your mind has been in the clouds lately and how you look at me, you like me"

(her heart was jumping, she was worried she would have a heart attack if she wasn't already dead)

Mike:"and i've got a r-revelation, that you would like(he pulls her into a hug)"

(her arms lock around his waist, she looks up into his glazed eyes)

mike:"(leans down and whispers)i like you too"

(hear heart was beating off the walls of her body, her body was sweaty and hot, before she could tell him, her female senes kicked in, and she pulled him into a passionate kiss, she kisses him with the force of a runaway charger)

…

(mike was taken aback by the force of her kiss, but he matched the furocity of her kisses, that's when he felt her tongue slip slowly into his mouth, his feral animal side kicked in, he laced his tongue around alice's, that's when her legs went up and held onto his hips, he pressed her against the wall, kissing her with the same force of a tank throwing a rock)

…

(alice's whole body was slick, her sweat mixed with mikes, her underside, was soaked, her body spiked with the feeling of pleasure and lust all over her body,she was having the time of her life)

…..

(jayson, was in the kitchen, he had gotten hungry, he got out a can of beans, that's when he heard a light sound from emma's room,he checked to see emma sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe it, that's when emma, turned from the bed and looked at him)

Emma:"j-jayson"

(it was slight but it sent him into a emotional overdrive, he started to tear up and went to hug emma)

Jayson:"i'm so glad your awake"

Emma:"me too"

Jayson:"emma, you were out for ten days, i was scared, i didn't know what to do"

Emma:"jayson you did more than you think, when i was out, i thought about how it would affect you if i died, and then i remembered all the love you showed me, and i knew i couldn't die, jayson i won't leave you, your the best thing that's happened to me"

(jayson and emma shared the hug for a hour)

emma:"(emma reached up and scruffed his beard)i have been out for ten days then"

jayson:"(laugh)yeah, i should have shaved in that time, but i was worried about you"

Emma:"no i like it, it adds character"

Jayson:"i probably look more apocalypse now"

emma:"(Counted down her clawed fingers)scars check,big beard check, weapons check, a-armor check"

Jayson:"ok, i get it, no need to go farther"

emma:"(laugh) ok, i'm hungry"

Jayson:"well the hunter couple are out trying to get something, but i got something"

Emma:"whatever works"

(time lapse)few minutes

(mike and alice, fueled by their new relationship ran, jumped and carted a couple of heavy bags of food back to the room, they came through the door, emma was gone from her spot, they ran into the kitchen, to see emma sitting at one of the islands and jayson cooking)

(mike was the first one to her, and pulled her into a hearty hug followed by alice)

Mike:"you're alright!"

Emma:"and you can talk"

mike:"(broke up the hug)yeah alice taught me how to, and now i can"

Jayson:"sorry to cut in, but what took you guys so long"

mike:"(reluctantly)me and alice, where "busey", if you know what i mean"

Emma:"oh i'm so happy for you two"

Jayson:"finally, i knew it would happen, you two are finally together"

Alice:"yeah finally(she places her hand into miles)"

Jayson:"just lay the bags on the counter, i'll go through it when the chance arises"

(Alice and mike did as they were told, laying the stuffed bags on the counter, then they took a seat,one on each side of emma)

Alice:" so emma how do you feel?"

emma:"okay, a little hungry"

mike:"well that's understandable, after all you where out for ten days"

(jayson called over)

jayson:"heck ten days would make anyone hungry"

Alice:"i know i would be"

emma:"yeah, so did you guys just start or was it one of the ten day's"

mike:"(heasatent)well it was actually just a few m-minutes-ago"

Emma:"ohh"

(jayson lays a plate of chicken with a side of beans down in front of emma)

Jayson:"thank god you guys got some food, all we had were beans"

Alice:"no problem"

Jayson:"well now that emma's okay, i think we should head out"

Alice:"jayson are you sure, she's been in a coma, she could get worse if we move her"

jayson:"(sigh)emma how do you feel"

Emma:"i feel a little weakend, but i could move if we need"

Jayson:"no emma, we need you in top shape, well we got enough food"

Alice:"and something else(she reaches into her bag to find the sword)"

(she hands it to jayson)

( he has a joyed look on his face as he pulls it out of the sheath)

Jayson:"hell yeah, a kintana, where did you find this"

Alice:"it was among some debris, where i found some can's but i noticed you lost your mathcete, i thought you needed another sharp item"

Jayson:"thanks alice, i knew bringing you along was good"

(she knew what he ment, but still kept silent)

(a quick scope of the blade, revealed some chinese markings, but jayson couldn't decipher it, but the blade was clean, like it was never used, he wipes the blade like he's performing Chiburi before he returns it to the scabbard, ready to use next time)

Mike:"now that was cool"

Jayson:"it's called chiburi"

Mike:"huh"

Jayson:"the chinese name given for cleaning one's sword off"

mike:"(he holds his head)i'm confused now i don't understand chinese"

Emma:"it's a certain race"

Mike:"a race?, ahh enough the headaches are getting worse"

Jayson:"so what now"

Emma:"well it has been awhile, i could use a shower"

Alice:"me and mike have "other" things to do"

(emma pushed the plate back and got up, a little wobbly, but manages to head off in the direction of the bathroom)

Jayson:"you know, i probably need one too"

Mike:nuff said man

(jayson heads after emma)

(time lapse)5 hours

(the rest of the day was spent doing things to keep them busy, emma was healing at a accelerated rate, due to the infection, and jayson was ready to leave)

(jayson sat beside emma, they were watching a short movie)

Jayson:"how are you feeling emma?"

Emma:good enough to travel

Jayson:"are you sure emma, i want you in tip top shape"

Emma:"i'm alright jayson, there's no need to worry"

Jayson:"i can't help it, i care about the light of my life"

Emma:"well the feelings mutual"

(they hear a groan, it was mike)

Jayson:"hey don't you be all smug, you get romantic with alice"

Mike:"well not when there are other people in the room"

Jayson:"what room, this place only holds a kitchen, a bathroom and the beds, thats all"

Mike:"then go into the kitchen"

jayson:(lays down)"well there's no comfy bed in the kitchen"

Mike:"and you call me lazy"

Jayson:"but who does more?"

Mike:"ahh! Whatever"

Jayson:"i win"

Mike:"there is no winner when you argue"

Emma:"boys, boys!, ok guys this isn't a competition"

jayson/mike:"yes it is"

Alice:"emma you'd better stop while y-your ahead, these guys would argue about anything"

jayson/mike:"almost anything"

Emma:"ok cut it out, the both of you"

Jayson:"well that was fun while it lasted(he hugs emma)are you sure"

emma:"deffantinly(kisses him)"

(and here's another one, btw, thanks guys for reading, and reviewing, i thought this one was going down the drain, but if likes and follows are anything to go by, it's the best one i've written, thanks for liking, and i will probably write something else,ok)


End file.
